Sleepover with the Eevee Family
Sleepover with the Eevee Family is the twenty-third episode of the ninth season in Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and her friends along with Connor Kenway and Elsa the Snow Queen are having a sleep over with Brian Griffin and the Eevee Family. One fine morning One day, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Appl, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Vanellope von Schweetz and Scrappy-Doo were playing tag while Elsa the Snow Queen and Connor Kenway were keeping their eyes on them to make sure they don't get lost. Suddenly, the foals slide down a hill. In the flower field, then they herd a call, the foals split up then something covered Yuna's eyes once they moved away, Yuna turns around and there was Sylveon! Touring Sylveon's house/Lunchtime Sylveon showed Yuna, her friends, Elsa and Connor her house, her husband: Brian Griffin, her brother in-law: Vinny Griffin and her son: Eevee. Then Jolteon shocks Roger, then outraged he chased him and the foals to Glaceon's room, to Leafeon's room, to Umbreon and Flareon's room. Suddenly, Flareon got so nervous, He let out his steam and his room was getting too hot and the leaves all over Roger was on fire, So they slide down the water slide. There they met Espeon and Vaporeon. Later, It was time for lunch as Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic are preparing their meal for the Eevee Family when they saw Elsa, Connor, Yuna and her friends. They spoke to Brian and Vaporeon about why they were here. Then, they explained that they're having a sleepover and Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic agreed and prepare Lunch for everyone and everypony. Eevee Family Entertainment Then, The Eevee Family begin their entertainment, Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon started with their dancing performance, Meanwhile, Umbreon went to summon his friends for a surprise entertainment for Elsa, Connor, Yuna and her friends, Back at the Stage, Game Player and Game Facer used paint to make them look like each other, and Angus and Fergus did the same, Roger even did his own fire dance with his magic, Then Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic tried to look like Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon by dancing, causing Espeon, Glaceon and Leafeon to blast them away. And finally, Umbreon takes them to a magic show, there they saw his friends: Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible. Psychic Magic Show Later, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic came and thought that Yuna and her friends are endanger, they tried to attack them but Sylveon blasts them away. Then, Umbreon showed them the stars. Then, Sylveon created mists, Then, Gothita and Gothorita took their turn, Yuna and her friends were amazed. Umbreon and Weavile were next, Later, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic came and discovered how amazed they were and realized how wronged they were about Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible. Finally, Sylveon showed the planets, Yuna, Her friends, Connor and Elsa were very much approved. Then everything cleared back to normal. More fun tomorrow That night, It was Dinner Time, Arthur, Cecil, Pain and Panic apologized to Gothitelle, Gothorita, Gothita, Weavile and Gible for misunderstood them and they forgiven them. Then, It was bedtime and Yuna and her friends can't wait for more fun tomorrow morning. Trivia *This episode is based off of "Pokemon: Eevee & Friends". Transcript *Sleepover with the Eevee Family (Transcirpt) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225